


The Incredulity of Father Holmes

by Girlysword



Series: If ACD Created Molly Hooper [10]
Category: Father Brown - G. K. Chesterton, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlysword/pseuds/Girlysword
Summary: Basil's adventures after he has been ordained.
Series: If ACD Created Molly Hooper [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050659





	The Incredulity of Father Holmes

Coming soon!


End file.
